


Incubus

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Day Seven: Alternate Universe, Demon Summoning, Demon!Lothar, M/M, Magician!Khadgar, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: An unusual demon is summoned by an equally unusual magician.





	Incubus

The demon felt the call of the summoning. The magic behind it was stronger than he was used to; in fact, it was the strongest call he’d ever felt. 

He had the ability to ignore it, of course, being quite powerful in his own right. But something about it made him curious. It wasn’t just the strength of the magic, although that was part of it…it was the way the call felt like it had been directed very specifically at *him*. Still, a summons from some random sorcerer with no prior contact (or contract) between them was simply considered rude. 

He stepped through the portal and roared. “WHO DARES SUMMON ME?” 

Staring at him, with wide eyes and a slack jaw, was a young man with a scruffy beard. 

Lothar shook his head inwardly. Another bored college kid, trying to get his kicks by experimenting with the occult. He probably thought it made him ‘edgy’. 

“I didn’t think it would actually work,” the boy stammered, looking surprised and more than a little fearful. He was standing well outside the mixture of herbs, salt, and crushed minerals that marked the edge of the protective circle surrounding the spot where the portal had opened. 

“Oh?” Now that he’d had the time to get a better look at the kid – the young man, he corrected himself, he was definitely of age – Lothar could see how handsome he was. Big brown eyes, dark hair and pale skin, with soft lips that inspired him to thoughts that were sinful, even for a demon. But even more important than his (admittedly lovely) physical form was the strength of the summoning spell he’d cast. 

Most would-be demon summoners were either wizards who’d practiced the magical arts for years, elders in the field who’d had a great deal of experience and time to build up their skills. The others were untrained novices with less magic in them than an electric candle in a Vegas wedding chapel. This boy was neither. Despite his youth, he had a mana pool larger than most conjurers twice his age. 

//Natural talent, then.// In someone so young and obviously inexperienced, it could prove dangerous...to himself, and to everyone and everything around him. 

The boy was still staring at him with those wide eyes. “Listen, kid, I’m not going to hurt you,” said Lothar, from the center of the circle that was meant to keep him inside of it, and not a threat to the summoner or anyone else outside. “But I have to ask…what the hell were you thinking?” He gestured around him. “The amount of power you put into that summons…it was off the scale. You’re lucky I’m a benevolent sort of demon and I have no interest in harming you.” He snorted. “Just what were you trying for, anyway?” 

His summoner looked a little embarrassed. “A succubus.” 

Lothar rolled his eyes. “Figures.” 

“It’s not like that,” the boy insisted. “I mean…I would be immune to its charms, that’s all. So I wouldn’t have to worry about being seduced or enthralled.” 

Ah, so he prefers men, Lothar thought, and smiled slyly at him. “Well, you didn’t get a succubus,” said the demon. “Do you know what you did get?” He shook his head, and Lothar’s smile broadened. “An incubus.” 

The boy’s mouth dropped open again. “I didn’t know those actually existed,” he whispered, but Lothar could sense the hint of arousal that had passed through him. It smelled delicious, but right now there were more important things to focus on than sex. 

//Did I really just think that? What kind of an incubus am I, to think that anything else might be more important than sex?// Lothar had surprised himself, but deep inside he knew he was right – sex wasn’t important right now. What was important was that this young man’s magical power was strong enough to make his summoning spell work exactly as intended…or rather, as the originators of the spell had intended. It had opened a portal and summoned the specific type of demon that the summoner would find sexually enticing, no matter what the boy’s original intent had been. 

//Damn. This kid was good. Untrained, but good.// And because of it, he was going to be a magnet for any otherworldly entity that could sense his power. Because now that he’d used his magic, he would shine like a beacon for anything that fed on the arcane. 

//The boy won’t stand a chance.// 

Lothar frowned. There was something about those big brown eyes that made this absolutely and utterly unacceptable to him. 

“What’s your name, kid?” Lothar asked. He didn’t answer. He probably knew that it was dangerous to tell your name to supernatural beings, even as inexperienced as he was. “My name is Lothar,” he stated, hoping to build the beginnings of trust between them. “And it’s probably a good thing that I’m the one who came through that portal.” 

Those big brown eyes narrowed skeptically. “Why is that?” 

“Because I can protect you from the things that are going to start coming after you, now that you’ve used your magic. They’ll know you’re here.” 

The boy was obviously confused. “Why would you want to protect me? You’re a demon.” 

“Just because I’m from one of the lower planes doesn’t mean I’m *totally* evil.” 

“Oh?” There was a trace of cockiness in his voice now. “And just how evil are you then? Aren’t you from some kind of hell-dimension?” 

Lothar rolled his eyes again. “I can see you need some lessons in magical cosmology,” he stated. “First off, I’m not from hell. There is no hell. There’s just a series of multiple overlapping dimensional planes, some above this one, some below, and some alongside it. There’s also no devil…but if there was, I would be asking him for a pay raise right now, given how much work it’s going to be for me to keep you out of trouble.” 

The boy frowned. “And again, why do you want to protect me?” 

Lothar grinned. “Let’s just say I’m a sucker for a pretty face,” he replied. “Plus, you’re interesting…you have a huge potential for magic, and even untrained – especially untrained – you could easily end up bringing in something really dangerous the next time you attempt a spell. Like a fire elemental the burns your entire planet to cinders, or a time demon that rips the fabric of all realities apart.” 

He seemed more cowed now. “What if I never use any magic again?” 

“Too late. You’ve already made your presence known. You know what they say about letting the genie out of the bottle…” He shrugged. “Listen. I know it’s hard to trust me, because of what I am, but I’m starting to think there was a reason your portal opened for me, and me in particular. It’s because the magic is so strong in you. It sought out exactly who you needed – someone you would find sexually attractive, but who also would want to help you.” 

The young man blushed fiercely. “Attractive? I’m not attracted to you,” he sputtered. “That would imply that I find your horns, tail, and any other demon-y bits that you might have attractive.” He crossed his arms in front of him. “Plus, you’ve been kind of a jerk since you first came through the portal.”

Lothar just laughed. “Kid—”

“My name is not ‘kid,’” he stated indignantly. “It’s Khadgar.” 

“Well, *Khadgar*, we need to get you out of this…library?” He looked around, trying to orient himself. “Out of this library and into a place where I can teach you how to shield yourself, so you’ll stop looking like a fireworks display to every outplanar being in your immediate vicinity.” 

Khadgar thought about it for a moment. “Ok,” he said. “Let me just break this protective circle so you can come out…”

“Pfft,” he said, and kicked away some of the powder that marked the boundary. “That could barely contain a newly-hatched imp. I’ll teach you some decent protection spells too. You’re lucky I’m here!” 

“Mm-hmm.” Khadgar still looked unconvinced. “It’s hard to believe you’re really interested in helping me, even given how dangerous you say my abilities are. I would think you’d like chaos and destruction and all that. I thought demons were all about bloodlust.” 

Lothar smiled at him and winked. “Why bother with bloodlust, when regular lust is so much better?” 

Khadgar’s cheeks reddened again, and once more Lothar thought how lucky he was to have met this talented and handsome young mage. What in the world would have become of him if Lothar hadn’t shown up? 

//Nothing good, that’s what.// 

“I offer this contract to you today, Khadgar,” the incubus said solemnly. “I will do my absolute best to make sure that you come to no harm. I have no wish to see any of our realities destroyed, or conquered, or altered beyond recognition. Because all of these are possible futures, if the magic you wield is abused in any way,” he stated. It was as if he could see it, all the multitudes of worlds and their people wiped out by those who wanted to purge the multiverse of all life. Creatures with such desires definitely existed - dark titans mostly, beings that proclaimed they wanted to destroy Reality 'to save it'...from who or from what, Lothar didn’t know. But they and their followers would be drawn to Khadgar like moths to a flame, to try to steal his considerable power, so they could use it against all forms of life in all the dimensional planes. And that meant universal destruction...here, plus Above and Below and Between. The concept was nearly overwhelming. “Let me protect you, because that protection will also protect your world, and all the worlds.” This was the truth, the most truth he’d ever spoken to a mortal in his life. “And I swear by all worlds that I’m telling you the truth, and that I am not trying to mislead you.” He bowed his head slightly, shocked by the emotions he felt. The entire universe was at stake, and all those potentialities were contained within one mortal human man. Who would have thought that a mere incubus would ever touch power that could reshape the entire cosmos? “Please,” he said, the enormity of the situation finally hitting him. The man before him had immense power, and that power had sought him out specifically. He was responsible for Khadgar now...and for what would happen if Khadgar’s power was misused. “Please, accept this contract.” He swallowed hard. “If you do, I will offer myself to you. I will be yours. Forever.” 

The young mage stared at him for a few moments…and then reached out and grasped Lothar’s hand, gazing up at him and giving him the first smile Lothar had seen since he’d arrived. There was warmth in the young man’s eyes, and an aura of acceptance about him. “I agree to this contract.”

The incubus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he'd been holding. “Then come with me, my friend,” he said. His tone was warm. “I have much to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea kicking around in my head for a while too. :)


End file.
